Gagal Diet
by Pembaca FanFiction.net
Summary: Sakura mencoba untuk diet. Berhasilkah Sakura melakukan dietnya?


**Gagal Diet**

**Pemilik Anime : Masashi Kishimoto**

**P**agi hari yang indah telah menyinari bumi. Beralih ke tempat Sekolah Menengah Utama Konoha Gakuen.

"Mmmm... nyam...nyam...enaknya kue kacang kenari ini," Kata Sakura sambil menikmati kue kacang kenari yang ada di tangannya.

Dia tengah asyik makan di sekolah. Sakura sangat suka dengan makanan lezat. Teman-temannya sudah tidak tahu lagi berapa banyakkah Sakura memakan makanan-makanan yang berlemak mau pun tidak.

"Sa-sakura-chan, berhentilah makan. Nanti perutmu bisa jadi gendut," Tegur Naruto dengan tersenyum miris.

"Hm? Tapi aku masih ingin makan," Kata Sakura tak peduli. Namun dia tampak menikmati kue kacang kenari yang ada di tangannya.

Semua teman-temannya hanya memandang Sakura dengan tatapan kaget. "Sakura, apakah kamu sudah menghitung berapa banyak makanan-makanan lezat yang sudah kamu makan itu?" Tanya Ino.

Sakura terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Emmm... pagi tadi aku makan Onigiri, Sashimi, dan siang ini aku makan es krim rasa rumput laut juga roti kenari ini. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Kau akan jadi gendut, Sakura!" Ejek Ino sambil menatap sebal Sakura.

Tapi Sakura tidak peduli. Sampai pada akhirnya

SRAKKK!

Beberapa kancing baju Sakura lepas dari baju.

"Hwaaa!" Seru Sakura kaget. "Hah?!" Semua teman-teman Sakura kaget sambil memeberikan ekpresi terkejut yang berbeda-beda. Sakura merasa malu karena dia melihat perutnya jadi agak gendut.

"Hahaha~ Kan sudah kubilang. Kau akan jadi gendut, Sakura!" Ejek Ino sambil tertawa kemenangan. "Ya ampun." Ucap semua teman-teman Sakura.

Sakura pun meratapi nasibnya.

'_Aku harus diet. Aku tidak mau gendut seperti ini._' Tekad Sakura di dalam hati.

* * *

**-Beberapa Hari Kemudian-**

Siang ini siswa dan siswi Konoha Gakuen sedang melakukan kegiatan olahraga di halaman sekolah. Di bimbing oleh Guru olahraga mereka yang bernama Maito Gai.

Terdengar suara peluit saat siswa dan siswi di perintahkan Guru Gai melewati rintangan melompat untuk menghindari kotak kayu yang sudah di siapkan.

"Hm. Lakukanlah dengan bersemangat saat ingin menghindari kotak kayu itu." Intruksi Guru Gai.

"Hah..." Sakura tampak menghembuskan nafas berat. Matanya sekarang seperti panda. Tubuhnya pun tampak agak normal kembali setelah semalam dia menjadi gendut.

"Sakura-chan, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto khawatir. "E-eh, Naruto-kun. Aku baik-baik saja," Kata Sakura berbohong. Padahal, yang sebenarnya dia terlihat sedang sakit.

"Sakura-san, sekarang giliranmu!" Panggil Guru Gai. "Baik!" Balas Sakura. Dia pun berlari ke arah balok kayu. Namun, dia merasa pusing. 'Aaaa... kenapa ini? Aduh sakit sekali. Perutku juga.' Batinnya dalam hati.

Beberapa detik kemudian, dia merasa bumi berputar dan

BUK!

Dia pun pingsan. "Sakura! Sakura-san! Sakura!" Terdengar seruan teman-teman dan gurunya yang tengah panik. Mata Sakura sekarang sudah berputar-putar tak karuan.

* * *

**-Di Rumah Sakit-**

Sakura terbangun dari pingsannya. Dia pun mendapati dirinya sudah ada di kasur rumah sakit. Dia sudah bisa mencium bau obat-obatan yang tersebar di ruangan tempat dia berbaring.

"Dimana aku?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa. "Oh, kau sudah bangun, Sakura-chan? Kau sekarang sudah ada di rumah sakit," Sakura mendengar suara Naruto di sampingnya.

"Naruto-kun?" Kata Sakura lalu menatap Naruto. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang bahwa kau sedang sakit?" Tanya Naruto dengan tatapan khawatir. "Hanya saja, aku tidak mau kalian tahu bahwa aku sedang melakukan diet dengan cara tidak makan," Terang Sakura.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?! A-ah, sudahlah. Kalau begitu, jangan ulangi perbuatan konyolmu ini, Sakura-chan," Kata Naruto dengan senyuman ramah.

"I-iya," Kata Sakura tersipu malu. "Oh ya, mulai hari ini aku akan merawatmu. Jadi, aku akan menuruti apa kemauanmu," Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun." Kata Sakura tersenyum dengan wajah yang merona merah.

* * *

**-Beberapa menit kemudian-**

"Haduh, Sakura-chan. Kau makan banyak lagi?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap Sakura yang asyik menyantap hamburger, kentang goreng, pizza, dan makanan berlemak lainnya.

Hancur sudah keinginan Sakura untuk diet. Pada kenyataannya, dia tidak mampu menahan keinginannya untuk kembali memakan makanan lezat seperti biasanya.

-Tamat-

A/N : Jangan kaget bila ceritanya sangat sama pada akun ff seseorang. Karena saya lah yang punya akun itu. Akun saya ada 3. Yaitu Murasaki Nabilah, Baiduri Nabilah, dan juga akun ini. Akun ini khusus menampung kembali ff saya yang lama dan mungkin memiliki kesalahan dalam pengetikannya. Disini, saya akan memperbaiki semua cerita yang telah saya buat. Sekian, terima kasih.


End file.
